


Wrapped in Satin

by morticiacat



Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [5]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Headcanon, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Rainstein, Raizelstein, Raskreia - Freeform, Uncut Raizel, frankenrai, whatever they're called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: Raizel calms Frankenstein's fears about Raskreia and Frankenstein finally has the courage to touch Raizel intimately.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441
Kudos: 60





	Wrapped in Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I do not own Noblesse!
> 
> All of the dialogue of this story takes place within the bond as Raizel is most comfortable communicating in this way. 
> 
> This is part 5 in a series. It will be very ooc if you have not read the others!

After the bath Frankenstein gently laid his Master on the bed. Towels were replaced with satin pajamas this time, to Frankenstein's surprise, an obvious concession to his taste. Frankenstein climbed in next to his Master and wrapped his arms around him, happy to the core. They snuggled closer until there was no air between them. Raizel began stroking his hair and running his fingers through it. Frankenstein felt that life could not possibly be better than this. And yet--there was one thing he wanted to clear up.

"Master," he spoke into their bond. "What about Raskreia? The kids all thought you were in love with her. You blushed every time she looked at you. You even went on a date with her!"

Raizel looked a little sad. "I was not in love with her. She stared at me so much I was uncomfortable. I could tell she had feelings for me that I could not return. I went walking with her so that I could show her my feelings for you. She understood and cut her visit short." He paused, then smiled. "I would like to be her friend, though. Her company is pleasant to me."

Frankenstein felt better. He remembered his overreaction and smiled. "That was when I realized that my feelings for you were not just those of a servant for his master. I could not bear the thought of her stealing you away!" He kissed Raizel deeply. "I wanted you to be all mine."

"Your jealousy gave me such hope that you were ready to be with me," Raizel confessed. "It helped me to get up the courage to show my feelings for you. Long before you realized your love for me, I felt it, and it sustained me. Before you came, I stood at the window thinking of my brother, of what a monster I was. But then you walked in and I found myself instead dreaming of you."

Frankenstein wondered. "All that time, and I didn't know. I had been taught to think of Nobles as creatures with no emotions who did not want physical contact. I did not want you to engage in romantic activities just to please me."

Raizel gave a tiny laugh. "Some Nobles are as you say. Others are quite different. The Previous Lord, for instance, was notorious for his love affairs. He wanted you in his bed, as I'm sure you know, but I made it clear that you were mine. That made him happier, though he could not understand why I did not bed you immediately."

Raizel waited for Frankenstein's grumbling about the Previous Lord to die down.

"You will not sully me with your love, Frankenstein. You will not deflower me. I come to you of my own accord, longing for your touch. Please remember that." 

Frankenstein responded by pulling himself on top of his beloved and holding Raizel's face in his hands. He placed tiny kisses on Raizel's eyebrows, on his fluttering eyelashes, on every surface he could find. "My dear, dear, sweet Master," he punctuated the words with kisses, finally meeting Raizel's beautiful lips and pressing firmly. "I feel I could die from my love for you! It is so strong it hurts." He licked Raizel's delicious lips and thrilled to the little moan his beloved let out.

Raizel parted his lips to allow Frankenstein entry. Their tongues clashed together as Raizel ran his hands all over Frankenstein's body. Frankenstein licked and sucked feverishly and pressed his body closer to Raizel's. It felt as if their bodies could never be close enough. Frankenstein felt his cock swelling, throbbing. Secure now in Raizel's love for him, he gave a little grind only to encounter Raizel's own length. Both groaned as their hard cocks met through their satin pajamas. 

"May I touch you?" Frankenstein begged. Raizel responded with a hard kiss. Frankenstein needed no courage now. Raizel was his, not Raskreia's. Raizel did not see him as a monster. Raizel loved him and wanted him. Frankenstein reached down and stroked Raizel's pajama-clad erection, marveling at its size and hardness. The way it twitched in his hand nearly blew his mind. He had this effect on Raizel, he and no one else. His own cock begged for attention, so he moved it closer to Raizel's and stroked both together. Wet spots appeared on pinstriped satin as he ran his fingers over their twitching heads. He could feel Raizel's foreskin where it had contracted to reveal the dripping glans. 

Raizel's face was the reddest he had ever seen. His mouth was open and he was panting. Frankenstein reclaimed that mouth with his lips and sucked Raizel's tongue. He humped against his Master's cock, harder and harder as he stroked with his hand. The satin fabric allowed their members to glide against each other easily. Their moans grew louder and Frankenstein was glad he'd made the walls thick. Raizel bucked underneath him, driving Frankenstein wild. 

Suddenly Raizel went rigid, arching his back. He gave a large groan and Frankenstein felt warm wetness on his cock. He had never been so turned on in his life. He thrust against Raizel harder and harder until he collapsed, groaning in ecstasy. Though both were neat and tidy by nature, they enjoyed the feeling of their mingled cum soaking their pajama pants. Frankenstein embraced his Master and they lay entangled together, breathing hard. 

"I love you, Franken," Raizel's voice was softer, more loving than ever. 

"And I love you!" Frankenstein ran his fingers through Raizel's hair, kissing him as if he never wanted to stop.

They were beginning to get a little cold in their wet clothing so Raizel gave them both an instant clean up. Clad in fresh pajamas, Raizel climbed on top of Frankenstein, who wrapped him in his arms. Raizel nuzzled and kissed his Bonded until he showed signs of sleepiness, then stroked his hair until he fell asleep to dream of his beautiful Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, we're almost there! The next story is likely going to have multiple chapters because it is so involved. It started out being a simple Noblesse Christmas story and has turned into the big story in this series instead. I have all kinds of pieces of it written, just have to put it all together and make it work. I've already written the big sex scene and I think it's pretty hot, so fingers crossed!
> 
> I'm on Twitter! @morticiacat1


End file.
